The Revenge of ZIM! Nick Beware
by Genin Sailor Aang
Summary: Zim discovers that he is a TV show and when he learns of it's cancellation, takes his revenge on NICK!But who else will be joining his revenge scheme? Some mentions of character pairings, character prospective fandom bashing, and definitely some Nick bashing. Update: Made some revisions to improve it a bit.
1. IZ Episodes

_**Disclaimer**: I will never, have never, and will not in the future be the owner of INVADER ZIM. They Belong to Johnen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. I also don't own Youtube. Blablabla, they are someone elses. Don't sue! PWEASE! _

I made this based on what I would think would happen if zim discovered he was a show and found out that it was canceled, there's gonna be a lot of DOOM for a whole lotta people! :-) ENJOY!

* * *

**IZ Episodes!**

It was like any other day in the Zim-universe. Zim was having a horrible day at skool, leaving Gir to do what he usually does, mess up the house and watch videos on the internet. He'd already finished gluing rubber piggies and pizza to the couch, for no apparent reason, and went down into the lab to start surfing the web. "Whooohooo! I'm gonna do the Waffle Song!" He clicked on the music video and immediately started doing his little dance, he did it almost 20 times before he finally wanted to try another, but before he could choose he spied a video, 'Zim and Gir Caramelldansen'. "THAT'S MEEE!" He screamed with insane joy. He clicked on the video and was amazed to see himself on the screen moving to start of the tune. "I'm on the internet! Yay!" he shouted eccentrically pointing a metal finger thing at the animation. Within seconds a dancing Zim joined in smiling beside the little Gir cartoon. "HI MASTAH!" He waved wildly to the little dancing Zim character. The song then got more exiting and upbeat much to the robots crazed delight. He watched happily, but not long after was inspired to started doing the dance that the characters were doing. "I LUV DIS SONG! WEEH HEEE HOOO!" he yelled as he waved his hands about and shook his little mechanical hips in an excited frenzy! The rest of his time was spent following video after video with his or his master's names in it.

At last it was 3:00pm and Zim soon arrived home. Upon seeing the mess of pizza cheese and rubber pigs on the couch, he began looking for Gir. "GIR! How many times have I told you not to play with the stickness-fluid!" Hearing no response he looked around but found no sign of the little bot in the house. "In the lab! Again!" He surmised and unhappily went into the kitchen stepping into the toilet. Descending down into the lab he heard what sounded like his voice. "Eh? Since when is there an echo in here?" He asked himself. Entering the underground base he also heard what then sounded like the despicable voice of Dib. "That stink-beast is in my base! How could he have gotten in?" He ran toward the source of the noise as fast as his little legs could carry. Once he was in the computer room he glanced around suspiciously but found no one there. Then he spotted Gir who was starring at the computer screen and remembered the couch. "Gir! I command you to go upstairs and remove your pigs from the couch!" He was ignored as Gir giggled at the screen.

"Piggies!"

"Yes the _piggies_ Gir! Also, did you forget that you're not to be in the lab unless I-" again heard his own voice. "Hum? Is that coming from the computer?" He came closer and was taken aback to see a video on something called SeeTube playing. It was of time when he used rubber piggies to ruin the Dib's past.

"Oh Noo! Gir! Do you know what this means! The humans have discovered us! But when? How?" he manically started to question.

"Shush! This is the best part!" Gir hushed. Zim in the video threw in the last piggy, then Dib returned to normal.

"Where did the last piggy go?" Gir asked on the video. It showed Zim in the same video in a stupid looking state hold his own brain. Then it went to a time in the not too far past when Zim was about to expain his plan when something happened making him stupid like the first Zim, it showed the inside of his head with a piggy filling his cranium and the note to himself on it.

"(Gasp) All this information! At the disposal of those filthy humans! How much do they know?" Zim then scrolled around the page and found it contained other events from all his attempts at world domination. He was mortified to say the least, "Impossible! They have our whole invasion documented on this viewing sight!" Just then the end credits for the episode presented the word _Creator_ and a name. "That Vasquez human must be the one responsible for these videos! Zim will rain doom upon his oddly-shaped pig-smelling head!"

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh, What's gonna happen to the Creator! Well that's in Chapter two, that's also where Zim finds out the fate of his show. Hope you like


	2. Nick?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Invader zim, that belongs to Nickelodeon and Johnen Vasquez. Also I am not intending to offend/threatened the creator or Nickelodeon in this story. I don't own them either! -_-'_

A/N: I hope you like it I made this kinda short, Also I didn't put Johnen's first name because I am not sure if it's ok to use their first names in fanfics. Enjoy :-)

* * *

**Nick?**

Using an Irkin digital tracking signal Zim found the location of J. Vasquez. It forced a video feed into his computer and projected a video chat. "(Spew) What the heck?" exclaimed a kind of gothic looking man on the other side who spit his coffee in shock.

"Hello smelly-earth creature! I have discovered your spy work on the earth internet! It was incredibly foolish of you to evoke the wrath of the almighty Irkin race. You will rue that day that you dared to intrude upon the security of this Irkin invader!" He stressed the 'invader' part and raised a hand in a superior pose.

"Is this some sort of joke from some fans? How did they send this to my home computer?" He asked as he tried to get it off the screen but his keyboard was locked.

"It is no joke! I, ZIM, have found you and will ensure the evidence and you are both IRRATICATED!" A large glowing button with a skull and crossbones rose onto the keyboard screen that the other person could see from his own screen. Zim slowly prepared a finger over the switch, preparing to push it. "If you do not remove the records from the web, I will unleash a virus that will turn your computer into a nuclear bomb! Now, dispose of the videos AT ONCE!"

Mr. Vasquez took a casual sip of his coffee, then calmly responded, "Couldn't if I wanted to. I don't have the rights anymore."

Zim was perplexed. "Rights? Explain dirt-person."

"Well after Nick canned the show, I lost the rights to the series. I have no power over any of the existing episodes." He told the invader.

"Hum…um-hum…hum…UM-Hum. So what you're saying is that this, Nick, discontinued the story of ZIM!"

The man took another quick sip. "Pretty much."

"Why exactly?" Zim curiously inquired.

Mr. Vasquez took a bit of his breakfast bagel before giving a reply. "They said it wasn't interesting enough, and then canceled it. It's getting really popular now, but they still haven't brought it back."

At this Zim was put deep in thought, "Seeing as you are no use to Zim I will release you for now, but be warned Vasquez human, I will be watching you!"

"Whatever kid." He said as he waved goodbye. Zim then pressed a button that shut off the transmission.

"Are we still gonna blow up the internet mastah?" The little robot inquired after returning covered in glue and pigs.

"No Gir. Instead I think I need to do some research on this, Nick, and our so called, show. Computer!"

"What?" the mechanical voice asked like a whiny teen.

"Search the human interweb on this Nick and find out as much as you can about them!"

"Sure whatever." It answered as it then began scanning the internet.

"Strange," Zim said to himself, "the computer sounds similar to that Vasquez human." Instead of pondering it further he shrugged it off then began going through files that were being pulled up. For the next few days the Zim set to work compiling as much information as he could about Nickelodeon and more importantly, Invader ZIM…

* * *

A/N: Now Zim knows about Nick and his show, what happens next? The recruitment process of course! Who will join Zim and take revenge! Find out in Ch. 3. Also for those who aren't aware, Johnen Vasquez did the voice of the computer in the show, that's why his voice was familiar. Later! ^_^


	3. Mental Scarring

_**Disclaimer:** I will not and do not own invader zim that belongs to Nickelodeon and Johnen Vasquez. Also I don't mean to offend Nickelodeon with my story it is all in fun. DON'T SUE ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOSH! I AM ONLY A LOWLY FAN PERSON!_

A/N: How would Zim convince the tallest to assist in his struggle? Well with some PERSONAL methods of persuasion of course. Please read and review.

* * *

**Mental Scarring**

Nearly three days later, Gir walked into the house (he'd been at another rave all night) and went down into the lab. His master was looming over the control panel, in complete silence. "Whatareya dooooin'?" He asked innocently

"….Nick shall pay!" Zim rasped in a low tone as he rose from his slumped position. "They dare say that I, ZIM, was not enough to entertain those drooling worm-babies!" He roared spiteful tone. "Even worse, these CHILDREN grew! And their curiosity has caused them to create nonsense about Zim, you, that Dib-beast, and most inFURIATING, the Almighty Tallest! Such disgusting nonsense they've dribbled up about all of us!"

"Are we gonna make BUISCUTS? I want waffles!" Gir asked not paying attention.

"It is that interfering Nick's fault that Zim's legacy is left to nothing but mere idiotic speculation! Zim will not stand for this! I must alert the Tallest to this indignity at once!" He declared going to the computer keypad.

On the tallest ship they were stuffing their faces with snacks as usual when they were alerted to a transmission from Earth. "Ugh, Zim." stated Tallest Red in disgruntled manner. The small alien to his great displeasure appeared on the screen with a dead serious look on his face. "What is it now Zim?" Red asked annoyed, but as usual Zim didn't pick it up.

"I have some disturbing news my Tallest. There appears to be some sort of alternate universe that I have discovered where the population has open knowledge to the operations of our own. But far worse than that, is that a diabolical organization known as Nickelodeon has declared us as insignificant!"

Unimpressed they continued snacking, "This would pose a problem…why?" asked Purple.

"If it's another universe then there's no way they can interfere with our plans," Red continued, "and if what you say is true, then they don't even care enough to bother."

They were about to cut the transmission when, "Wait! Did I not tell you yet that due to this absence of interest they have allowed for THIS to happen!" He submitted fanfictions of RaPr, Fan made videos of Red and Purple, and fan art that showed them in a rather, indecent, situations. The snacks fell to the floor forgotten as they're eyes scanned the images and stories. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" they both shrieked in terror. Their screams reached Earth where even Gir heard them and looked up in the living room from playing with his moose toy.

"Make it go away! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" shouted purple whose eyes were starting to boil. Red continued screaming while rocking in the fetal position. After the damaging digital materials was mercilessly removed from the monitor, the Tallest, still shaken, spoke. "Th-th-that was h-horrible!" murmured Red.

"Yes, I know. To fill the void left by Nick's cancellation of our story, fans created their own ideas about us. Now do you see what we must do?" Zim asked in an empowered pose.

"Indeed, Nick must PAY!" declared the Tallest Purple clenching a two fingered fist. Now aboard the revenge squad with Zim was the entire Irkin Empire, but they would not be the only ones, it was soon to be known by _certian_ otherson earth as well of the evil of Nick…

* * *

A/N: I was kinda tired writting this so if it suxx, sorry. In the next one, Dib comes in and the on coming assault on Nick intensifies!

p.s. I love tacos :-)~


	4. Common Enemy

_**Disclaimer: **Invader Zim and the characters are not mine. They are the property of Johnen Vasquez and the Nickelodeon network. They are not ever ever ever ever gonna be mine no matter what...bla. Also I am not threatening anyone from Nick this is just a stupid fanfiction by a fan. DON'T. SUE. Pleeeese!_

A/N: Now comes Dib, but how will Zim convince him to team up for the impending battle against Nick? Through his ego and out his stomach of course! What does that mean? Read and find out...^_^

* * *

**Common Enemy**

At the Membrane household, Dib was preoccupied watching a rerun of Mysterious Mysteries. It was right now showing a story about a Bigfoot sighting in the perfume department of some mall or something, when the doorbell rang. "There's someone at the door!" Dib notified hoping someone else would get it. He went back to his show and waited intently for the part where Bigfoot turns to look at the camera. The doorbell rang once again, breaking his concentration and causing him to miss the moment. "Could someone _please_ answer the door!" he requested again.

"Get it yourself!" yelled Gaz from somewhere in the house. Displeased, Dib got off the couch and went himself to answer the door. He peered outside opening it slightly, "Hello?"

"Hello, Dib-monkey!" respond the familiar alien in disguise.

Surprised, Dib threw the door wide open, "ZIM! What do _you _want?" he asked aggressively.

"Calm yourself Pig-STINK, Zim has not come to do you harm." At this Dib raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah _right_! Then what _are _you here for?" Gir ran up from behind Zim and opened his head. Zim reached inside of it and took out some papers. "How'd your head get SOOO BIG! I wanna fill it with TACOS!" The wound up little robot shouted at random.

"Anyways," continued Zim, "I am only here to inform you of the _wickedness _known as Nickelodeon."

"Nick-el-owe-dion, is that some kind of alien soup dish?" Dib asked cocking his head to the side.

"No, it is a human tele-vision network from which our universe originated. Although they have long since cast us aside!" he shoved a printout of the show description and had circled the word CANCELED with a red marker. "That is pretty bad, but I'm still not getting why it should bother me. I could care less if were on a TV show." Dib stated slightly unimpressed.

"Well then, perhaps you'd like to be informed that in the ratings, you come out in only 3rd place." Zim pulled up another paper showing a 'Who's your favorite IZ character polls', it was plain to see from the lines that Dib was indeed raked #3.

"What in the- but, I'm the hero! I'm trying to stop you from destroying the Earth! How can it be that I'm less popular that you _and_ your stupid robot!" he asked swiping the printout from Zim's hand.

"Yet that was not the worst of it." Zim further told him.

In dismay Dib looked up, "What's worse than being less popular than YOU!"

Zim's eye twitched angrily as he pulled up the other papers. "These are called works of 'fandom', and are centered around a DISGUSTING topic known as ZaDr."

"ZaDr?" Dib wondered as he looked over the documents containing pictures, and some short stories. His eyes grew wider and he began to gag. The more he read on though, the worse he started to feel. "They think…they're saying….What are we _doing _in this one! _**OH GAWD**_!" it was then he turned a sickening green in his cheeks and ran into the front yard. He fell too his knees and began vomiting violently on the grass.

"CAN I EAT THAT!" Gir screamed pointing at the spilled stomach content all over the lawn.

"No Gir, you can't eat his puke." Zim told him simply.

"Awwwe. But I waaaaant toooo." the robot groaned hanging his head.

Zim came over and kneeled next to the still spewing Dib. "Do you now understand that Nick is our common enemy Dib? Because had they not interfered, then these so called, _'fans'_ , would not have been able to manipulate our characters in such a degrading manner. None of this may have existed in such quantity had it not been for the fools of Nick."

Dib wiped his mouth of bile before trying to speak, "It's all NICK'S FAULT!" his shouted as voice still held great disgust when spoke the name.

"Yes. Yeees. Join me Dib-worm. Together we can take our well deserved revenge on the wretched Nickelodeon! They will not know the meaning of peace once we wreak our vengeance!"

Slowly, Dib rose, his legs were a bit wobbly as he got to his feet, "Nickelodeon. Must. Be. DESTROYED…." Declared the now incensed investigator with enraged eyes. Later that day, Zim and Dib recruited Gaz, Prof. Membrane, most of the people at skool, and even the two characters that were based off Johnen and one of the staff members. Their numbers continued to grow and the time for some animated pay back was fast approaching. All they had to do now was get there…

* * *

A/N: I bounced some quick ideas around on this one, hope it turned out ok. Now in the next one, at last they all go to our universe and begin operation IZ PAYBACK. (not the real name I made it up) Hope you like, later :-)


	5. Nick is Doomed pt 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Invader Zim or ANY of the characters they are the property of Johnen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. I am also not writting this because I hate Nick or anything, I was just bored! So do not sue me! I is just havin some fun!

A/N: there will be two parts of this since it turned out to be pretty lengthy. First, Nickelodeon gets the suprise of a lifetime...read and review please ^_^

* * *

**Nick is Doomed! (pt. 1)**

Within the Zim-uinverse everyone gathered at the center of…whatever town that Zim was in, and awaited as the portal was assembled. The collaborative efforts of the Irkins, their conquered people, most of the mentally Semi-sane citizens of Earth, and even the Resisty joined in! All of them came together with one single goal in mind, the total and utter annihilation of Nickelodeon! Zim, being the protagonist, sat in as a pilot for an Irkin military ship with Dib in an enormous mechanical robot suit beside him were at the front line. Behind them were all the aliens from the show (that had that kind of technology) were aligned behind them, and for being the least technologically advanced were the other background and recurring character humans from the show in battle ships designed by professor Membrane and his scientist colleges. But for those who got there late, they adorned crudely made armor and blunt objects for weapons. "The portal is almost charged up! We dispatch in 10…9…8" One of the engineers began the countdown.

"Get ready for us Nickelodeon. Zim is coming for **you**!" Zim pronounced with a triumphant pose. "3…2…1!" The enormous device let out a surge of electricity as the swirling gateway showed a large building could be seen through the gate. "ATTACK!" shouted Zim as he rushed into the portal. Battle cries rang out through the universe as everyone began pouring in wave by wave after him.

-From inside the Nickelodeon Building-

Random worker: "Hey Bill, how you doing?"

Generic Bill: "Same old same old. Although, we did get some more phone calls from a bunch of those crazy kids that want that Invader ZIM show back on the air."

Random Worker: "Bahh! What's with these kids! Can't they just go watch the reruns we've been playing and get on with their lives?"

Generic Bill: "Apparently not, some are actually _threatening_ us!

Random Worker: "They're just kids. What can they possibly do?"

Generic Bill: "You're probably right. But some are becoming quite disturbing."

Random Worker: "How so?"

Generic Bill: "Well, one of them actually said that if we didn't revive the show, that they would go to my house, throw moldy mashed potatoes at my children, slap my wife with a raw taco meat, tape my dog to a hobo, then come down here to defecate on my computer!"

One Line Steve: "Oh, that's bad."

Random Worker: "That _is_ disturbing Bill. You think you should call the authorities about that?"

Generic Bill: "Nah I'm not worried. I don't even have a dog."

An executive lady passed by the men to the coffee machine. She had just poured herself a cup when all of a sudden there was a tremor. She stared at the liquid quizzically as the shaking created ripples. Then from a nearby window a shadow began to fall over the building. Workers all over the building were compelled to look up out the other windows as the strange shade encased the large structure from every where. Occasional light flashes came from the sky as the clouds gathered, making it grow even darker.

The head executive dude, who had been previously going through some paper work or whatever, got out of his big comfy chair and approached the enormous office windows to inspect the strange darkness himself. Looking up at the sky, he saw the reason for the sudden change in weather. Thousands of alien space crafts and robots were flying out an enormous swirling vortex that had appeared in the sky! He stumbled back in surprise, tripping over a pen that had fallen from the desk and slumped against his desk in awe. "It can't be!" He said in total disbelief...

* * *

A/N: Sorry I cut it off once they finally showed up, it was getting late an had to hurry up (school tommorow -_-") The part 2 will be up soon. Hope it was ok, till next time! :-)

p.s. Tacos is awsome! X-D


	6. Nick is Doomed pt 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Invader Zim and never ever ever ever ever ever EVER, will. It is the property of Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. They have the complete and TOTAL rights to the show and EVERY single character. I don't hate Nick either, this is just in fun and bordem._

A/N: I hope this turns out well, Zim and everyone else pretty much go nuts and obliderate Nickelodeon. Hope ya like ^_^

* * *

**Nick is Doomed! (pt. 2)**

Ships of various sizes and designs zoomed passed the Head bosses window. They began to encircle the Nickelodeon building, covering it from all points around. Some of the old animators were speechless as they saw the familiar vessels that some of them helped to illustrate, a few thinking they must be loosing their minds. Everyone and everything around in the building grew absolutely quiet for a moment. The workers didn't dare make a move still to shocked by the sight they were beholding just out the windows in the sky. Even the printer stopped its process of scanning an immature intern's posterior.

Then, without warning, the stalemate of sound was shattered as the IZs all rushed the building! Glass shattered and huge pieces of the building were sent flying everywhere! Workers scrambled in terror to avoid the destructive random people who had run in and began breaking stuff! Bill frantically ran with his desktop in toe shouting across the hall shouting, "They won't get my computer!"

In the big office, Zim's ship broke through the enormous window and he jumped out of the cock pit of the ship onto the desk with Gir. "That's IMPOSIBLE!" screamed the boss seeing the little alien before him.

Zim chucked slightly at his fearful face, "No," Zim began, "its ZIM-POSSIBLE!" He declared, then used the laser from his Pak to sign his name in a large scorch mark on the desk before scurrying on with the mechanical legs back into the ship. "Gir, take care of the stinking Nick executive human. I'm off to do damage to the rest of this vile studio!"

"Yes my lord!" Gir saluted glowing red. Zim sealed the ship and took off with a loud roaring from the jets.

The robot armed himself and turned his attention to the nearly wetting himself executive dude.

"Prepare for your destruction!" Red glowing Gir told him. The executive shielded himself, expecting to be blown up by the insane machine. But instead, Gir picked up the cup of pens that had sat on his desk and started throwing them, along with some files and the stapler, about the room.

"Weee!" Gir yelled as he leapt from the desk into the wheeled comfy chair and rode it wildly through the room and into the walls repeatedly. The executive dude sat and watched somewhat confused, jumping out of the way as he was about to be run over by the sliding chair.

Elsewhere, the crazy IZs were riotously shooting lasers into the ceiling and zooming through the different levels in their ships leaving behind a path of cartoonish destruction in wings they'd decimated! The employees ran around screaming frantically at the top of their lungs and trying to flee, for the most part futily from the vengeful Zimoids!

Some IZs were cornering Nick workers who huddled about the different rooms and pelted them with alien foods and water balloons. Sizzlor and other food service drones had brought with them buckets of grease from Foodcourtia and were dunking everyone they could find in the animation department into them, one guy was even forced to dance around in the food monster grease filled costume by Gashloog.

Some Irkins and other aliens were laying in wait on the elevators, weapons in toe, ready to take on any of the employees that tried to board them. When the unsuspecting humans ran in, they opened fire frying them to a humany crisp before they eventually pawed their way out when it dinged open to the level they were trying to escape to.

For those who chose the stairs, Gaz was positioned at the last floor with her evil doom dolls and a tricked out Mech suit prepared to inflict unspeakable nightmarish horror upon them. She was getting entire gallons of soda with her suit she stole from the break room and was shaking 4 at a time, popping of the tops to blast scrambling employees in the face with foamy bubbly liquid. At the same time few workers and unfortunate interns were already trying to pry some dolls from their bodies as they latched on beating them senseless, eyes glowing in and evil crimson.

In the advertising department, Dib was busy blasting missiles and shooting his robotics suits sonic cannon through out the merchandise design section shouting heated comments about how he wasn't on any the prototype Invader Zim merchandise. The two Tallest and a few other Irkins were in the staff break room eating piles of doughnuts, chips, nachos and various other snacks that were left behind by the panicked workers. They gluttonously stuffed their gullets unphased by the loud booms, screams of terror, and occasional explosions that would shake their snack covered table.

Some of the human IZ's without ships had begun putting any workers they caught in extreme wedgies before dragging them outside to hang them by their exposed undies on the trees so all my see their misery! Others were shooting spitballs from behind turned over tables at the ones who made it to the front entrance, some big enough to knock over four or five fleeing people and stick them to the back wall where a number of them were twitching an moaning like captured flies in a web of spit and paper.

A few of the Resisty had taken it upon themselves to drag the telephone workers into the bathrooms and give them swirlies, some toilets they used had without logical reason come to contain tenticaled beast that grab them and shake them around like dozens of ragdolls!

On the large flag pole outside, the Irkins flew their planet's flag proclaiming their complete conquest of Nick! Zim himself was still flying around indeterminately up and down the sides firing randomly and laughing manically as he assaulted the badly damaged architecture mercilessly with every weapon equipped on the advance warship. "FEEL THE WRATH OF IRKIN ZIIIIIM!" he yelled to into an intercom that broadcast his insanely maniacal voice for miles across the city. He then proceeded to laugh evilly while he then watched the building fall into utter chaos!

-Elsewhere-

The devastation caused at the Nickelodeon building was all over the news that evening. Mr. Vasquez sat in his home on his sofa, starring at the helicopter footage of Zim inside his ship heckling as he blasted away at the structure. He lifted his remote to pause the video, then went into the kitchen. He made himself some popcorn, came back, and pressed play. "Payback." He said plainly and flicked popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

A/N: I was runnin low on creative juices when I did this last one, sorry if it wasn't climactic enough. Hope it turned out ok though. Later and thanks for reading! ;-)


End file.
